There For You
by Elements1999
Summary: Nico keeps everything to himself. Percy just wants to be there for Nico. Disclaimer: Me own nothing. If I did Percy would be with Jason or Nico... Maybe. Songs: There For You - Flyleaf; Red Like Roses and From Shadows (extended edition) - RWBY - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams; I Choose You - Sara Bareilles


"Goodnight Mom" I yelled to said mother. It was around 10:30 at night and I was tired as I had been running around town all day trying to find the perfect present for a friend of mine. My friend Michelle has a birthday in a couple of weeks and I wanted to find a great present for her. So anyways I was heading to bed since I was tired. I was hoping for no nightmares tonight. I had been having the same nightmare for the last few months. Almost four months ago I was camping with my friend Annabeth. We were resting up from the war with Gaea and we decided a camping trip would be nice. It was going to be Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Annabeth, and I but everyone else pulled out of the trip at the last moment. Piper got a call from her dad and she was heading to her home to visit him. Our friend Thalia got permission to spend time with Jason, who is her long lost brother, from Artemis, so Thalia stole Jason from us. Leo found out that his mom was actually alive and was somewhere up in Northern Maine. Frank found out that Hazel's birthday was that weekend and decided to spend it with her by taking her on this nice date. Finally, Nico got a call from his dad, Hades. Hades wanted Nico to help Thanatos get caught up on his job. So that left only me and Annabeth to go on the camping trip. Well while we were on the camping trip this GIANT spider came out of nowhere and attacked us. This wasn't like the giant spider we fought back during the war with Gaea. Anyways before I could get my pen out and get in front of a frozen Annabeth, due to the fear of spiders that comes with being a child of Athena, the spider killed Annabeth. I took out the spider and then cried over the fact that I wasn't fast enough to save my best friend, who was practically my sister. So after that day I have been plagued with nightmares of that horrible night. That's why I wished for a good night of sleep without nightmares.

The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out cold. I got my wish though. There wasn't a nightmare about Annabeth. There was however a demigod dream that messed with me a little. It started with me looking into the past. It was a little after Bianca talked to me and Nico in the labyrinth. Nico finally was able to talk to Bianca alone. From what I saw, they were only able to talk for an hour. Anyways during that time Nico and Bianca sang a song. It went like this.

**I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**  
**Couldn't bear another day without you in it**  
**All of the joy that I had known for all my life**  
**Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**

**To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**  
**But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted**  
**Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**  
**No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this**

**I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**  
**I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**  
**How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay**  
**Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day**

**It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending**  
**Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending**  
**This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**  
**There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell**

**I know you didn't plan this**  
**You tried to do what's right**  
**But in the middle of this madness**  
**I'm the one you left to win this fight**

**Red like roses**  
**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
**Always closer**  
**To the emptiness and sadness**  
**That has come to take the place of you**

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness  
You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness  
Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute  
Make you understand the reasons why I did it

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered  
Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered  
I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to  
And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you

I never planned that I would leave you there alone  
I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home  
And all the times I swore that it would be okay  
Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray

This bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter  
I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do  
I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you

I know you've lived a nightmare  
I caused you so much pain  
But, baby, please don't do what I did  
I don't want you to waste your life in vain

**Red like roses**  
**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
**Always closer**  
**To the emptiness and sadness**  
**That has come to take the place of you**

You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood  
**You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would**  
Would I change it if I could  
**It doesn't matter how**  
**The petals scatter now**  
**Every nightmare just discloses**  
**It's your blood that's red like roses**  
**And no matter what I do**  
**Nothing ever takes the place of you**

**Red like roses**  
**Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
**Always closer**  
**To the emptiness and sadness**  
**That has come to take the place of you**

I didn't even know that they felt that way. I mean it's kind of my fault that Bianca is dead. Nico wanted me to protect her and I failed to. Bianca only died because she was trying to get something for Nico. I could have taken Bianca's place and tried to get into the giant metal robot and shut it down, which would destroy the robot and kill me. It's sad to think that Nico and Bianca feel that way. I could have done something and because I didn't it's my fault Bianca is dead. The scene then changed to a more current time period. This looked like it was from about two months ago. Nico was walking around all depressed. He started singing again. Before you hear the song though, I want to say I NEVER expected to see two children of Hades sing songs like they were children of Apollo.

**Born with no life**  
**Into subjugation**  
**Treated like a worthless animal**  
**Stripped of all rights**  
**Just a lesser being**  
**Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule**

**When it started**  
**All we wanted was a chance to live our lives**  
**Now in darkness**  
**Taking everything we want and we will rise**  
**We'll rise**  
**We'll rise**

**From shadows**  
**We'll descend upon the world**  
**Take back what you stole**  
**From shadows**  
**We'll reclaim our destiny**  
**Set our future free**  
**And we'll rise**  
**And we'll rise**

**Above the darkness and the shame**  
**Above the torture and the pain**  
**Above the ridicule and hate**  
**Above the binding of our fate**

**Call us liars**  
**Degenerates and killers**  
**Psychos, heartless, insane criminals**  
**Stupid, mutts and**  
**Nothing but pure evil**  
**Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do**

**We're misguided**  
**Treated like we're criminals and we should hide**  
**Born indicted**  
**Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**  
**We'll fly**  
**We'll fly**

**From shadows**  
**We'll descend upon the world**

**From shadows**  
**We'll reclaim our destiny**

After hearing that, I was probably crying in my sleep. I knew Nico was getting bullied before and I got them to stop but it seems like they started again. I cant do anything to keep the person I love safe and happy. Yes, I love Nico. I always have and always will. He most likely doesn't like me though. I mean I have terrible luck so he won't love me like I love him. I'm fine being friends/brothers though. As long as I can keep him in my life I'll be fine.

I then woke up. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 1:18 am. Being wide awake, I got up and took a shower. I have my own bathroom so it shouldn't bother my mom or Paul. After my shower, I got dressed, grabbed my IGOD (the demigod version of an IPHONE/IPOD), I grabbed my wallet, I grabbed my keys, and I left the house. I was heading to my favorite place. It always helped me calm down and think. For you people that haven't guessed it, I'm talking about the beach.

_Why didn't Nico tell me all of this. I mean he's being bullied, he feels abandoned, he feels like Bianca left him. I can't help him. I want to be there for him but it's so hard to be there for him when he doesn't open up to me ever._

_Sometimes I'm a selfish fake_  
_You're always a true friend_  
_And I don't deserve you_  
_'Cause I'm not there for you_  
_Please forgive me again_

_I wanna be there for you_  
_Someone you can come to_  
_Runs deeper than my bones_  
_I wanna be there for you_  
_I wanna be there for you_

_Swirling shades of blue_  
_Slow dancing in your eyes_  
_Sun kisses the earth_  
_And I hush my urge to cry, cry_

_I wanna be there for you_  
_Someone you can come to_  
_Runs deeper than my bones_  
_I wanna be there for you_  
_I wanna be there for you_

_'Cause I hear the whispered words_  
_In your masterpiece beautiful_  
_You speak the unspeakable through_  
_I love you too_

_I wanna be there for you_  
_Someone you can come to_

_I wanna be there for you_  
_And be someone you can come to_  
_The love runs deeper than my bones_  
_And I wanna be there for you_

_I wish he would just let me in._

"That was beautiful you know" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Bianca's ghost floating behind me.

"Yeah well you and Nico are pretty good too" I replied with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bianca denied.

"Really, I could have sworn it was you and Nico singing a song about somethingbeing red like roses" I said.

"How'd you find out anyways? We never sang with others around" Bianca asked.

"My dream. That's actually why I'm out here. I saw you and Nico singing that one time and then I saw Nico singing something else that was based around bullying. I just wish I could help him you know. I mean that's all I ever want to do. You know how I feel about him" I said. Bianca was the one person who knows how I feel about Nico.

"Yes and I know for a fact that Nico doesn't open up to you because he doesn't want your help. He wants to prove that he can take care of himself. Besides there isn't one child of Hades that opens up to anyone" Bianca said.

"You open up to me" I pointed out.

"Fine there is hardly any child of Hades that opens up to anyone" Bianca replied.

"You might be right but that still doesn't keep me from wanting to help him" I replied.

"Here, I want to show you something" Bianca said reaching out for my hand. I took it and she took our spirits to this graveyard. I recognized it. This is the New Orleans graveyard. Nico is always here. Before you start thinking I'm some stalker, let me tell you I see him in my dreams here a LOT. Anyways I heard Nico singing once again.

**Let the bough break, let it come down crashing**  
**Let the sun fade out to a dark sky**  
**I can't say I'd even notice it was absent**  
**'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**  
**I'll unfold before you**  
**Would have strung together**  
**The very first words of a lifelong love letter**

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**  
**I choose**  
**you**  
**I will become yours and you will become mine**  
**I choose**  
**you**  
**I choose**  
**You, yeah**

**There was a time when I would have believed them**  
**If they told me that you could not come true**  
**Just love's illusion**  
**But then you found me**  
**And everything changed**  
**And I believe in something again**

**My whole heart**  
**Will be yours forever**  
**This is a beautiful start**  
**To a lifelong love letter**

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**  
**I choose**  
**You**  
**I will become yours and you will become mine**  
**I choose**  
**You**  
**I choose**  
**You**

**We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes**  
**And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you**  
**I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,**  
**But I am willing**  
**And even better**  
**I get to be the other half of you**

**Tell the world that we finally got it all right**  
**I choose**  
**You, yeah**  
**I will become yours and you will become mine**  
**I choose**  
**You**  
**I choose **  
**You**

**I choose**  
**You**

"Is he singing about me" I asked Bianca when she brought me back to my body.

"That's for you to decide my friend. I have to go now. My time is up. I'll see you later Percy" Bianca said. She then disappeared.

The next few days I didn't see Nico at all. I had decided that I was going to tell Nico how I felt about him but he's never around so I can't tell him. I would Iris Message him but I want to do it in person. Michelle's birthday was today so I gave her, her present. I then left to go search for Nico. I was in luck. I found Nico and found out he was looking for me too. We decided to go to my Cabin and talk. He never did like talking in the Hades cabin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Nico asked.

"I don't know how to start. I guess it started when I first met you. I took one look at you and thought that we would be great friends but I didn't know that it would past friendship. Soon after you forgave me and helped out in the second titan war I started seeing you as my brother. One that I would give my life to love and protect. It wasn't long after I regained my memory, that Hera decided to take away to help us win the war with Gaea, that I realized it wasn't brotherly love that I had for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love in a way that a man and a woman would love each other and no matter how much you might not love me back or how much you might hate me for it, I can't help but love you. I just cant keep it in anymore" I explained.

"You really mean it" Nico asked quietly.

"More that I meant to destroy Kronos and put Gaea back to sleep" I said. Nico just hugged me tightly whispering two words. Those words were "me too".

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before but I promise I'll do everything possible to be there for you now Nico. I love you" I said.

"I love you too Percy" Nico said. For the next three years we dated. We didn't have the most stable relationship. There were times where we thought the other was cheating on each other because we wouldn't talk to the other or we were gone more often then we were around. About a little over three years after we started dating, I took Nico to the graveyard in New Orleans. It was one of his favorite places so I thought it was the perfect place to propose. When I did he burst into tears saying "yes" over and over and over again. Skip ahead another two years and we see Nico and I getting married with Jason as my best man and Frank as Nico's best man. Another three years after that, Nico and I have a set of twins named Annabeth and Bianca. Annabeth looks a LOT like the late Annabeth that was my friend and my sister while Bianca looked a LOT like Nico's sister. We later found out that our children are the reincarnations of Annabeth and Bianca. In case you are wondering, we found out that Jason couldn't have kids with his wife Piper so we donated some of our, well you know, and a miracle happened giving us Annabeth and Bianca. Piper and Jason gets the kids every other week so they can see their mom. Also Frank and Hazel are married with two kids (one being the reincarnation of Hazels mother, who somehow got into Elysium). Leo also managed to free Calypso and they got married. They don't have any kids yet but are expecting a baby soon. All of our kids hang out and are great friends with each other. To this day I'm still there for Nico. I'm just happy he opened up so I can be there for him.


End file.
